Ben 10: Omniverse (videogame)
'Ben 10: Omniverse 'é um novo jogo baseado na série Ben 10: Omniverse, que lançou em 13 de Novembro de 2012. É o sétimo game na lista de todos da Franquia Ben 10. Informações: Os jogadores irão experimentar o mundo emocionante de Omniverse em um novo jogo de ação, onde descobre que os eventos incontáveis do passado estão afetando o presente. Jogando como Ben adolescente e Ben jovem junto ao seu novo parceiro Rook para derrotar os planos malignos de Malware, em uma história épica que se estende por dois períodos de tempo! Com 16 aliens jogaveis, incluindo novos aliens como Bloxx e Gravattack, e lutar em 11 níveis cheios de ação (7 no DS e 3DS) em toda a cidade subterrânea alienígena de Undertown e outros lugares inspirados pelo show. Trama Quando uma modificação no Omnitrix de Ben dá errado, seu novo parceiro, Rook, é enviado de volta no tempo, encontrando Ben a partir de quando ele tinha 11 anos. Rook e o jovem Ben lutam com o vilão Malware que absorve de Rook a Proto-Arma para novos poderes, levando a um terrível futuro alternativo. Características *Ação rápida/luta baseado no novo espetáculo de Ben 10. *Jogar como Ben adolescente e o jovem Ben pela primeira vez. *Luta ao lado de novo parceiro de Ben, Rook, e sua impressionante Proto-Arma. *16 personagens jogáveis, incluindo excitantes novos alienígenas (15 no DS e 3DS) *11 níveis cheios de ação em ambientes inspirados no show. (7 no DS e 3DS) *Use o sensor de movimento 3DS e características StreetPass para ganhar uma vantagem no campo de batalha (3DS apenas) Estreias em Videogame Alienígenas *Artiguana *Mega Olhos *Bloxx *Gravvattack *Feedback *Crashhopper *Shocksquatch *Diamante (jogo de ação) *Besta (todas as plataformas) Vilões *Malware *Mascote de Khyber *Khyber Personagens Jogáveis *Ben Tennyson (16 e 11 anos de idade) *Rook (Não no DS e 3DS) Personagens Não-jogáveis *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba Alienígenas Ben 11 anos *Artiguana (adquirido no nível 5) *Bala de Canhão *Diamante *Mega Olhos *Feedback (adquirido no nível 2) *Quatro Braços *Chama *Glutão (somente no DS e 3DS) *Besta *Cipó Selvagem (não no DS e 3DS) *XLR8 Ben 16 anos *Artiguana (adquirido no nível 5) *Bloxx (não no DS e 3DS; adquirido no nível 3) *Bala de Canhão (adquirido no decorrer do nível 1) *Crashhopper (somente DS e 3DS) *Diamante *Quatro Braços *Gravattack (adquirido no nível 2) *Chama *Shocksquatch *Glutão (somente no DS e 3DS) *Besta (adquirido no decorrer do nível 1) *Cipó Selvagem(não no DS e 3DS) Chefes *Malware *Malware (Alterado) *Dr. Animal *Psyphon *Mascote de Khyber **Crabdozer **Mucilator **Slamworm *Khyber Inimigos *Irmãos Vreedle *Megawhatts *Thunderpig *Formiga Mutante *Vilgax (robô) *Vulkanus (robô) *Driscoll (robô) *Zombozo (robô) *SeisSeis (robô) Níveis *Hora de treino *Efeitos de borboleta galvânica *''Futuro Mal-formado'' *''Dificuldades técnicas'' *Vencidas *Extrema terra Makeover *Twat was then *Este é agora *Cientista estranho *Plumb-crazy *Dois malwares... sem tempo de espera Curiosidades *Este é o terceiro jogo a ter Glutão exclusivo para DS, o primeiro e o segundo sendo respectivamente Ben 10: Protector of Earth e Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. *É o videogame com mais aliens/personagens jogáveis de toda a franquia até agora. *É um dos poucos jogos com outro personagem jogável a não ser Ben (no caso Rook). *É o primeiro videogame da série Ben 10: Omniverse. *No jogo você coleta copos do Senhor Sorvete para fazer upgrades. *No site do Jogo, há uma imagem do Armatu e do Kickin Hawk, mas eles não são personagens jogavéis. *É o primeiro jogo em que o Mega-Olhos e Artiguana aparecem. *Besta é o alien mais usado em Puzzles. Conquistas e Trófeus Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)/Galeria Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Ben 10 Categoria:Ben 10 Omniverse